


Just for Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Episode: s12e13 Family Feud, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rowena has agreed to help the brothers find Gavin, but she'd like a little more in return.





	Just for Fun

“Sit down.”

Rowena glared at Sam, the pressure of his hand on her forearm sending a mix of feelings through her body. She wanted to hate the Winchesters, she really did. But there was something about Sam. Strong and brave, selfless to an annoying fault – she just couldn’t. So she sat. And she listened to the brothers as they explained Crowley and Gavin and the fact that he was her grandson. She couldn’t deny – it was amazing. She’d never known she had a grandchild, Crowley hadn’t mentioned it to her.

“Samuel – Stay a minute. I’d like to talk with you,” She said after she’d agreed to go along with their hunt for her missing grandson.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other for a moment before Dean shrugged and Sam nodded. Dean walked out of the quiet museum. Sam took a seat again, raising his eyebrows at Rowena.

“What?”

“I didn’t agree entirely because of the chance to meet my grandson, you know.”

“I assumed you didn’t,” Sam mumbled without much humor in his tone.

“Oh? How did you assume that?”

“Well you’re you. You don’t do things out of the kindness of your heart and you certainly usually don’t do things because it’s family related. I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“Well, Samuel. The truth is… I did it because you asked me.” Sam’s brows furrowed.

“Come again?”

“Oh come on. You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed. When I helped you boys with Dean’s memory spell? I’m showing a bit more interest in you than I would a normal set of humans. Let alone _hunters_.”

“I figured it’s because you know it’s better to be tolerated by us than hated by us.”

“That is true, but there’s more to it. I fancy you, you overgrown moose.”

A slow smirk spread on Sam’s face. He glanced around, as if waiting for someone to jump out and tell him it was all a joke.

“You’re a three hundred year old witch.”

“And you are a disgustingly selfless hunter. I never said it made sense. I just said that it _was_.”

“So, what… You agreed to help us in exchange for—Getting a date?”

Rowena laughed a little, shaking her head. She rose and closed the gap between them, sliding easily between his knees. Sam straightened up a little, his eyebrows shooting up when Rowena stroked a hand over his cheek.

“I don’t date.”

“So, getting sex then?” Sam asked, hesitation clear in his voice.

Rowena’s eyes narrowed a bit and she let her hand drop from his cheek. “You don’t need to say yes.”

“If I say no, you’ll back out of helping us, right?”

Rowena shook her head, looking almost offended. “Samuel, I’m not entirely the monster you and your brother believe I am. I know you have had your share of past encounters, but I promise you I am not one of them.”

“What do you mean?”

“My promise to help the Winchesters stands regardless of how this turns out, or if we ever revisit it. This is simply an additional… Perk, if you will, that I am bringing to the table if you wish to consent to it.”

Sam leaned back a little, blinking at Rowena owlishly. Her expression softened, a frown creasing her face. She reached up and ran her perfectly manicured thumbnail over Sam’s cheekbone.

“You aren’t used to that.”

“What?” Sam asked, looking down at his lap.

“Someone asking for consent.” She sighed. “I don’t love, not the way regular people do. But I do feel a strange affection for you and your brother. I do know the things you’ve gone through.”

“How can you?”

“I watch. I listen. When you two became formidable enemies I made a point to learn everything I could about you, including the things you were put through. So I know of them, and I understand them, more than you can realize. I was a human once too, Samuel. Entirely human. And I felt emotions and pain and the lack of consent as strongly as you do, even if you try to brush it aside. You may not consider me a friend, but do not assume I’m an enemy.”

Sam lowered his head, his hair falling to shield his face from Rowena’s vision. “I—“

“You needn’t answer me now. I simply wanted to let you know.”

Sam looked back up at her, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. He leaned forward, catching her mouth in a soft kiss, over as quick as it started.

Rowena blinked a few times, a confused smile crossing her face. Sam dug around in his coat for a moment, withdrawing a notepad and pen. He scrawled an address and room number on it and passed the page to her.

“Come by at six. We’ll talk.”

Rowena smiled a bit, folding the paper into her hand. “Are you sure?”

“No,” Sam admitted, “but I’ll have it figured out by then. As long as you’re sure.”

“Oh, I’m quite sure of my own feelings, Samuel. Three hundred years gives a woman time to learn herself.”

Sam smiled then, a real smile with dimples, and chuckled. “Good point. I’ll see you this evening.” He rose and walked out, leaving Rowena staring after him.

***

Sam was pacing back and forth at five after six that evening. He’d managed to get Dean out of the room for the night, he hoped. But what if Rowena didn’t show? He’d feel like a damn moron.

 

A knock sounded at the door, startling Sam from his thoughts. He glanced at his watch – nearly quarter past. After glancing through the peephole and confirming it was Rowena, he threw the door open, offering a slightly peeved smile.

“You’re late.”

“Fashionably so. One must never arrive on time to a party, Samuel,” Rowena said, brushing past him and patting his arm. Sam let his head fall back, rolling his eyes a little. He shut the door and leaned on it, watching her as she wandered throughout the motel room.

“Where’s your brother?”

“Out at a bar. Probably picking up a girl.”

Rowena nodded, stopping and standing in front of him, a few feet between them. She looked Sam up and down for a moment. “So?”

“So.” Sam licked his lips, glancing up at the ceiling for a moment. He turned and put on the deadbolt of the door before closing the gap between them. Rowena made a small noise of disdain when Sam scooped her up easily, hands firmly on her ass, to bring her to his level.

Their lips met in a messy kiss. Sam turned them, walking her toward the wall. She gasped, pulling away from him for a moment when her back hit the wall, pinned in air by Sam’s body and hands.

“This okay?” Sam whispered, nuzzling his lips along the curve of her neck.

“Delightful,” Rowena said. She let her nails run along Sam’s scalp, earning a groan. “What made you change your mind?”

“It was never about me changing my mind, Rowena. I just needed time to decide. It wasn’t a no before. It was a maybe. And now it’s a yes.”

She chuckled a little, kissing his neck. “I’m very pleased to hear that, Samuel. But before we continue this – I have something for you and Dean. Let me down.”

Sam grunted a little but backed up, lowering Rowena until she could stand again. She grabbed the bag she’d dropped when Sam grabbed her and set it on the table, riffling through it for a moment before pulling out a sheet of paper. She passed it to Sam.

He opened it, reading over an address and phone number. “What’s this?”

“Gavin’s current residence. I wanted to provide you with it before any decisions were made.”

Sam smiled a little, folding it back up and setting it on the table. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. You will hold up your end of the bargain, will you not? Allow me to meet my grandson?”

“Of course. A deal’s a deal.”

She nodded, going back to Sam and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Now that business is out of the way…”

“We can get to pleasure,” Sam finished. He kissed her again before lifting her up by her hips. He spun them, depositing her on the table and kneeling. He slid off her heels and rose, reaching back to unzip her dress. Rowena leaned against his chest, sighing softly when his fingers brushed her smooth back. He pulled her into a standing position and helped her slide out of it, laying it across the table.

Sam stepped back, admiring the woman in front of him. Her hair was down and curled, makeup still almost perfect despite their rough kiss earlier. She’d gone without a bra – the support of the dress working well enough, and a delicate pair of green lace panties covered the rest of her from view. Her eyes were narrowed, chin raised in a quiet defiance. Sam smirked.

“You don’t show your age at all, you know,” He teased. Rowena rolled her eyes.

“And your attempts at flattery are as ridiculous as all that flannel you wear. Come on. Off with it.”

Sam pulled back a little, his eyebrows raising. “Bossy.”

“I’m not one to be pushed around unless I permit it.”

Sam smirked, the tip of his tongue sliding over his top teeth. “Do you permit it today?” He teased, unbuttoning his shirt as he spoke.

“Well there’s no use in having a man of your size without expecting him to get a little rough, is there? You won’t break me, Samuel. Many a man has tried.”

Sam tossed his shirts to the side and toed out of his boots before stepping up to Rowena again, sliding the tips of his fingers up her sides before cupping her breasts in his hands.

“I don’t intend to break you, Rowena. But I’ll make you fall apart.”

Her eyebrows raised this time, mouth curling into a small smile. “Oh will you now? Something else many a man has tried.”

“But not a Winchester.” Sam grabbed her again and scooped her up, lifting her high enough to press a soft kiss to each rosy nipple. Her legs clasped around his waist, hands in his hair again.

Sam pressed her back to the wall, leaning down and giving a soft bite to her chest. He curled one arm under her ass, pushing her panties out of the way with his other hand and rubbing over her opening. 

"Jesus, you're soaked--" He panted. Rowena chuckled. 

"I can appreciate a good looking man, can't I?"

Sam smirked against her chest. "Don't let it go to your head, Samuel. Stop dawdling, I know you must be starting to ache in those jeans."

She wasn't wrong. Sam dropped his hand from her panties and unzipped his jeans, letting them fall around his ankles. He worked his boxers down to free his cock, letting Rowena sink down so it brushed against the wet pace covering her. She gasped softly. 

"I had my suspicions you were well endowed."

"And I know how to use it."

"Oh? Perhaps you should prove that."

Sam smirked. He used his body to pin Rowena more firmly to the wall, freeing his other hand to slide her panties out of the way. He lined up his cock and shifted, letting her sink onto it. They both moaned, Rowena’s nails biting into Sam’s head and the back of his neck as he filled her completely.

Wasting no time, Sam began to thrust up into her, burying his face in the crook of her neck and letting her lean on him as she moaned on every upward motion. She clenched hard around him, dragging a moan from his heaving chest.

Her back thumped against the motel room wall, rattling the paintings hanging on it dangerously. She tossed her head back, her bright hair obscuring Sam’s vision for a moment as she cried out, scratching welts into his back.

“Come on,” Sam coaxed, slamming into her as hard as he could. Her body was tense in his arms, heels digging into his ass as she writhed against him.

“Samuel—“ She groaned. Sam leaned back as far as he could, watching her face twist into a grimace of pleasure. Her mouth was open, plump lips swollen from their kisses and cheeks mottled with pink and red. She clenched around him again, tighter than before and shuddered. Sam gasped, feeling a gush of wetness as she squirted around his cock, her nails becoming almost painful on his shoulder blades as she came. He continued to pump his hips upward, slower now, before pulling her off the wall and walking them toward the bed.

Rowena groaned when he tossed her onto the creaky mattress and kicked off the rest of his clothes. He hooked his fingers in her soaked panties and pulled them down her legs before crawling over her and kissing her hard.

“You good?” He whispered. Rowena nodded, setting her hands on his shoulders. He smirked and lined himself up before driving back in. Rowena’s back arched off the bed and she gasped, wrapping her legs around his hips as he picked up a punishing pace that had the bed groaning under them.

Sam couldn’t focus on anything. The tight, wet heat of Rowena as she clenched around him, the fire sparks of pain-pleasure from her nails raking over his shoulders, the warm, solid body underneath him – a flesh need so often forgotten in his line of work – it was all too much. He cried her name as he came, driving deep inside her. Rowena gasped as she was filled, reaching down and gripping his ass. She ground herself down on his cock, dragging a weak whimper out of him.

It was nearly ten minutes before Sam could muster the strength to roll onto his back. And it was mainly because his shaking arms could no longer support his weight. Rowena laughed a little, rolling on her side and setting her hand on his stomach.

“Feel better?”

“Do you?” Sam worried.

“You were excellent.”

Sam smirked a little. “Wanna shower with me?”

“Ah, I would, but I have to go for now. Places to be, spells to cast. Call me when you boys get ahold of Gavin, alright?” She said, rising and beginning to dress again. Sam chuckled.

“So that’s that?”

“Well, Samuel – our lives don’t really allow for steady relationships, now do they?”

“I suppose not.”

Rowena picked up her panties and held them for a moment before tossing them to Sam. They landed on his chest and he raised his eyebrows. Rowena winked, zipping her dress and pulling her heels on.

“I suggest you give me my own ringtone now, Samuel,” She said before walking out, leaving Sam gaping after her.

 


End file.
